This project will investigate the details of the metabolic pathways of neutral sterols to bile acids, particularly 1. the process of 12a - hydroxylation of 5a - sterols and bile acids. 2. the synthesis and characterization of new bile acids and sterols and their identification by newer analytical methods. 3. the identification of new acidic metabolites derived from cholestanol.